


Full of Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: League of Tentacles [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Odyssey, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Established Relationship, It's just not going to happen in this one, M/M, Odyssey Talon, Rhaast will eventually have more than just a few lines of dialogue in one of my fics, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Technically..., Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, again technically..., odyssey Kayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ordinal Shieda Kayn feels like his boyfriend is in desperate need of some love and attention, so he does what any sane person would do and asks the folks down in Demaxia's premiere Research and Development lab to whip something special up for the both of them.(Set in a version of the Odyssey AU where Talon acts as Kayn's not entirely needed bodyguard, before they both begin to fall for eachother. None of that is particulary relevant to this fic, but I thought I might as well let you all know that.)
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Shieda Kayn
Series: League of Tentacles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581328
Kudos: 41





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone who clicked on this fic and decided to read my self-indulgent bs. Really means a lot.
> 
> Also since not too much has been revealed as far as how this universe is physically set up, I decided to pull alot of elements from the Borderlands franchise since they both kind of have the same feel from the little that we've seen. None of this really matters as far as this fic goes, I just thought I'd mention it as I do plan on writing more stuff in this particular Odyssey universe in the future.

Talon's fingers flew across the keyboard as he started to make the final revisions on his report. He glanced down at the time and breathed out in frustration. It was starting to get late and the Head of Surveillance had requested that he have this to her no later than nine o’ clock. It was about 8:40, and Talon was beginning to panic. 

He had really only expected this to have taken him a couple of hours at most, but he found himself pushing on almost five hours in the end. He sighed as he moved onto the next line, eyes skimming over what he just wrote for any mistakes. Honestly it wouldn't have taken him this long if it hadn't been for a certain blue-haired distraction he'd had to deal with constantly that day. As much as Talon loved him, Shieda Kayn was an absolute terror when he was bored. He was honestly worse than a toddler sometimes, constantly in need of attention— although Talon would never admit that to the man himself. Still his constant pestering had made what should have been a simple progress report, an absolute nightmare to finish. 

He had been nearly ecstatic when Shieda had gotten a call from R&D as it forced the man out of their apartment for a little bit. Talon savored that time alone as he was now able to finally concentrate. He sat back in his chair and scanned over the document a few times, massaging his sore wrist, before deeming it complete. He let out a sigh of relief as he copied it into an email and sent it off, happy to finally be done. Talon looked at the time again and smiled. 10 minutes to spare too.

He stood up from his chair and stretched, feeling a wave of exhaustion crash over him. Man, was he ready for bed despite the kind of early hour. Talon made his way sluggishly through their rather spacious apartment before walking into their bedroom and flopping face down on his side of the bed. Almost immediately he blacked out, not even bothering to get under the covers.

“Psst, Talon. Wake up, I’ve got something to show you,” a voice whispered above him. Talon’s eyes immediately shot open, his hand grabbing for the blade kept underneath his pillow before leveling it at the intruder. 

Fortunately, the “intruder” was used to this response and easily moved back out of his blade’s reach. Talon blinked the sleep from his eyes, seeing that it was just Shieda standing over him. He groaned sleepily, tossing the dagger down onto the side table.

“Shieda, we’ve been over this. Please don’t stand so close when you—”

“Yeah, yeah I know. But come on Talon, like you’d actually be able to hurt me. My reflexes are far too quick for that to ever happen,” Shieda interrupted with a smile. Talon’s eyes immediately dropped to the other’s collarbone, where several scars were littered across his skin. Shieda noticed him looking and rolled his visible eye. “Ok, to be fair those are from when we first got together. Now I know what to expect, so don’t worry so much about me ok?” 

Talon glanced away before shrugging. He heard Shieda sigh before beginning to move about the room. Talon watched him move over to the desk and set down a rather large box. 

“That what they wanted you down in R&D for?” Talon asked, gesturing to the box. Shieda smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye as he began to undress. He had been wearing his more casual civilian clothes rather than his usual armored attire so it took considerably less time before Shieda was standing before Talon in nothing more than his boxers. 

Talon couldn’t help but let his eyes rove hungrily over his partner, taking in every gorgeous inch of his body. Shieda chuckled as he glanced back over at him. 

“Yup, this is exactly what I went down there for,” he said as he picked up the box and a small remote, making his way over to the bed. Talon moved back to allow Shieda room as he placed the box in between them and sat down. 

“So, what does it do exactly?” Talon asked, although he was already starting to draw some conclusions of his own.

Rather than answering his question, Shieda said, “Now Talon, I know that you’ve been working very hard these past couple of weeks with all the recon missions and reports, and I greatly appreciate your service. However I also felt that as a result we haven’t really had a chance to spend any quality time together lately. Which is why I had the folks in R&D whip up this bad boy up for me!” He exclaimed, patting the box almost affectionately, a wide smile on his face.

“Its a sex toy isn’t it,” Talon said flatly. He almost felt a little bad at how Shieda’s face seemed to fall as his presentation of it was interrupted. Almost.

“Maybe…” he said, “but I can at least guarantee that you’ve never seen a sex toy like it before.”

Talon put his face in his hands, exhaling in exasperation. 

“Shieda, I’m more concerned with the fact that you used government funding, people’s tax money, in order to build a sex toy for us. Like I just want you to take a moment, and let that one sink in,” Talon said. Rather than continue to pout however, Shieda’s smirk returned to his face as he began to turn a few knobs on the box and press a few buttons on the remote. Before Talon could say anything more, the top of the box sprung open, and to his complete surprise, several light blue tentacles pushed their way out of the opening. 

Talon could do nothing but stare down at the contraption in shock as the appendages continued wriggle around as though searching for something to hold onto. He felt his throat go dry the longer he stared.

“Do you want me to take it back?” Shieda asked out of nowhere. Talon’s gaze shot up to meet his partner’s. His heart was racing as he found himself shaking his head slowly.

“Good,” Shieda said, “because I doubt they’d even take it back at this point anyways.”

Talon raised an eyebrow at that. Shieda chuckled as he reached out with his human hand and allowed one of the tentacles to wrap around his wrist. 

“Well someone had to test it out first, sweetheart,” Shieda said with a wink. Talon’s cock twitched at the thought of his partner being fucked by a swarm of these light blue tentacles, unable to move as they pounded relentlessly into him— 

He quickly found himself closing the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Talon could feel the tentacles begin to wrap around his waist as he leaned over them to get to Shieda. They felt cool to the touch as they pushed underneath of his loose t-shirt and past the hem of his sweatpants. Talon moaned into the kiss as they began to rub over his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples. Shieda pulled back after a moment, face just as flushed as Talon’s own. 

“Usual safe ‘word’?” Shieda asked, and Talon nodded as he leaned in for another kiss.

“Alright, you want me to help you out of those clothes?” he asked once they’d separated and Talon nodded again, much more enthusiastically. His underwear was starting to become much too restrictive for his hardening cock, and he needed it off as soon as possible. 

Unfortunately for him, he also happened to be dating the galaxies’ biggest tease as he felt Shieda remove his shirt first, taking his time to allow his knuckles to slowly drag over Talon’s sides as he went. Talon whined as the garment was finally pulled over his head before being carelessly tossed to the side. The tentacles continued to rub at this nipples, a sweet smelling slime beginning to be excreted from them. Talon felt one tentacle move up towards his face before pushing inside of his open mouth, the taste of the liquid just as sweet as it smelled. 

Shieda then moved out of Talon line of sight as more tentacles poured from the box and helped lift his legs and arms up off the bed. He was now fully suspended in the air, his face hovering a few inches above the sheets. He could feel Shieda start to remove his pants, again making the process as slow as humanly possible. Talon tried to tell him to hurry it up, but it came out as intelligible noise with the tentacle pressed inside of his mouth. As though knowing what Talon was trying to say, Shieda paused entirely. His hands held his pants at around his knees, his robotic one cool on his flushed skin.

“What was that Talon? Want me to go slower?” he asked with a dark chuckle. Talon of course tried to say “no”, but once again it came out garbled.

“Alright slower it is then!”

Contrary to his words though, Shieda began to speed up the process slightly. He pulled off his pants quickly before slowing things down once more as his hands approached Talon’s clothed crotch. He had one hand drag his underwear down while the other rested firmly against his cock. Talon bucked wildly, panting and desperate for any kind of friction. However once his cock was exposed to the air of their bedroom, Shieda withdrew his hand completely. Talon whined at the loss of contact as his tease of a partner tossed his underwear on top of the pile along with his other clothes.

Talon felt the bed shift as Shieda moved again farther behind him, now completely out of Talon’s view. He made a noise of confusion as he tried to turn his head to see the other man.

“I’m not going anywhere beautiful, just wanted a better view is all,” he heard Shieda say. Talon felt his heart speed up and his cock twitch in anticipation.

He heard a small click as Shieda pressed something on the remote, and the tentacle in his mouth began to move further inside. Talon’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt it move straight to the back of his mouth before pushing further into his throat. He expected to be gagging around it, but surprisingly found himself not doing so.

“If you’re wondering why you aren’t gagging your brains out, its because of that liquid its been pumping into you. Has a special chemical in it that helps out with that,” Shieda said, “It’s something similar with the liquid that the rest are rubbing all over you too.” 

Talon pulled at his restraints, desperately searching for any kind of relief for his aching cock. The bed shifted once more and he suddenly felt a warm hand wrapped around his leaking member. He bucked helplessly into the heat, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth. However as he glanced down in between his legs, he’d been expecting to see Shieda’s hand there. Instead he found a tentacle had grabbed a hold of his cock. He felt the thin tip of it pressing experimentally at his slit, and Talon gasped as he watched it push inside of him. 

He cried out in pain as it continued to press further and further inside his length. Talon gave Shieda a thumbs down, praying that his partner saw it. Thankfully not even a second later, he heard another click and suddenly the tentacle was retreating, going back to just lazily stroking his cock. 

“You ok?” Shieda asked, genuine concern in his voice. Talon nodded his head, blinking away the tears pricking in his eyes from the pain. 

“I’m really sorry about that, Tal. Didn’t expect it to do anything like that,” he said. Talon knew the other man meant it and relaxed his shoulders. He was absolutely loving everything else, and tried his best to show it to make Shieda feel better. He moaned loudly as he felt another tentacle prodding around by his entrance, before finally pushing itself inside. He could hear Shieda’s breath hitch as the tentacle slowly began to push into him. Talon was expecting it to burn, however with the tapered shape of the tentacle, the liquid it was secreting, and its slow and steady entry, he felt almost nothing but pleasure. He pressed his hips back on the tentacle as it brushed past his prostate, his toes curling as he came from the sensation. 

The tentacle in his ass continued to grow wider and wider the farther it speared him. Talon could hear Shieda panting and groaning behind him, clearly nearing his own release. He spread his legs wider in order to allow the tentacle more room, as well as to hear Shieda’s reactions. 

“Ta-talon…” he heard his partner moan out as he came. 

There was then a strange crunch from behind him as the tentacles surrounding him suddenly went still. 

“Shieda?” he tried to ask, not sure if the man heard him or not. 

“Yeah, sorry I had the remote in my left hand and you know how the connection is sometimes after, well you know,” Shieda replied. “Just give me a second and I’ll have it working again.”

Talon didn’t know why, but he felt a small pit of dread beginning to form in his stomach as the tentacles started back up again. There seemed to be a new fervor in which they moved, stroking across his skin almost as though trying to bury beneath it. He shivered at the thought, now wanting it to stop. 

He made the same thumbs down motion as before, but even after a few seconds nothing stopped. Talon tried to turn his head to see if Shieda had somehow missed the signal, but found he couldn’t move it all. The tentacle that had been resting in his throat began to push inside even further forcing him to keep his head straight in order to breathe. It continued further and further before finally bottoming out inside of his stomach. Talon whined at the awful feeling, not enjoying the sudden fullness in his belly at all. 

He felt another tentacle press at his entrance before pressing itself in alongside the one already there. Talon tried pathetically to pull away, but it was no use as his hole was already much too loose and it managed to easily slip inside, another quickly following suit. Surprisingly, he still felt no pain at all, despite having three tentacles each about the size of his wrist stuffed into his ass. That didn’t mean that he liked it though, wanting nothing more than for Shieda to turn it all off.

Talon could hear Shieda swearing behind him now, the sound of rapid clicking filling the air. After a few seconds there was a loud crash as he could only assume Shieda had just tossed the remote at the wall on the other side of the room. He whined as the bed rocked again, Shieda quickly moving into view. Talon really didn’t like the look of panic on his partner’s face.

“So, I’ve got some good news and some bad news,” Shieda began, “which do you want to hear first?”

Talon just glared at him from around the tentacle stuffed down his throat.

“Right ok, so good news first. You aren’t in any danger, I can promise you that. However, you probably aren’t going to be the most comfortable for the next few hours.” Shieda said. “Now as for the bad news… well—”

Bu before Shieda could finish the tentacles in Talon began to swell. His eyes widened as they continued to grow bigger and bigger until he was certain he was about to be split in two. A strange bulge pushed into the roof of his mouth as he felt something similar happen with the tentacles in his ass. He looked up at Shieda, begging him to do something, anything, to stop the machine. Unfortunately his partner merely brought his hands up to cradle Talon’s head, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. 

“The bad news is there’s nothing I can do to stop it, Talon. Fuck, this is all my fault, I-I should’ve listened when they said to take it easy, that there might still be bugs. B-but I didn’t think that this would—. A-and now you’re the one suffering for it.” Talon felt him press a soothing kiss to his forehead. “I just wanted to make you feel good... ”

Talon found himself jerking in Shieda’s hold as a sudden flood of liquid filled his body from both ends. He screamed as he felt the thick fluid landing heavily in his stomach, groaning as it filled him up from below as well. 

Talon had never experienced such a level of fullness before, and while the initial torrent of liquid entering him had caused him to envision scenarios in which he was filled to the point where he burst open, he now found himself oddly enjoying the sensation. Shieda continued to run his hands over him, whispering soothing words into his ears, but Talon was lost in the feeling of himself expanding past the point that should be physically possible for a human male. He felt almost drunk on the feeling— blissful and calm. 

He wasn’t able to see how large he’d grown, but the fact that he could feel his stomach begin to brush against the bed below him was enough of an indication. Talon moaned as the tentacles continuing to fill him, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. He heard Shieda gasp as the tentacles began to lift his body higher off the bed. He felt his partner’s hands rest shakily on his belly, rubbing softly over the taut skin. Talon groaned as the slight touch caused the liquid inside of him to slosh around. 

“Fuck, Talon… You look so good like this…” Shieda said, almost breathlessly. “Does it hurt at all?”

Talon shook his head as much as he could and Shieda chuckled. “Well that’s good at least. Means this slime you’re covered in is doing its job then.” He saw out of the corner of his eye as Shieda leaned closer to the machine. “It looks like there’s only a little bit left though, so it’ll all be over soon. Just hang in there a little longer.” 

A little bit more turned out to be at least another five gallons of liquid that the tentacles managed to press into his body. Talon groaned as they began to move inside of him, trying to push every last drop as deep as possible. Every slight twitch of them was enough to have him coming at the feeling of the liquid sloshing around inside his overstuffed belly. One of Shieda’s hands had never once left his stomach, the man seemingly infatuated with it as he felt it continue to grow. Talon wished that he could feel it himself, but it was impossible with how he was being restrained. 

Talon had no idea how long it had taken, but he finally felt himself reaching his limit. The liquid in his stomach was starting to also take up space in his throat, causing him sound like he was gargling as he let out another moan. His cheeks began to expand as it quickly filled up mouth as well, thin streams of the clear liquid managing to escape around the gag in his mouth. 

He felt the tentacles in his ass moving a lot more, all three thrusting shallowly within him at different paces. He now wanted nothing more than to be able to reach down feel the way his stomach bounced with each thrust, and as though reading his mind the tentacles released their hold on his arms. 

Talon was in no way surprised by the fact that he couldn’t wrap his arms completely around his swollen belly. Even without seeing himself, he knew he was huge. Still he found such pleasure in running his hands across the drum-taut expanse of his stomach, feeling the sloshing of the liquid, the way his stomach gurgled and bubbled in protest at the stretch, and the feeling of the tentacles moving within him. Talon came once more as he felt one of the tentacles push against his hand from the inside of him. 

Unfortunately, the tentacles' movements began to grow slower and slower until Talon found himself being lowered back onto the bed. They lay him on his side before the knots keeping him plugged up were roughly pulled free. Talon felt the rush of liquid escaping him from both ends despite his best efforts to hold it inside of him longer. He sobbed at the sudden feeling of emptiness that consumed him as gallons of the clear liquid poured from him, soaking their bed with it. 

Shieda’s hands were suddenly on him, brushing Talon’s hair out of his face before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Talon smiled a little, leaning in to the kiss as he felt the liquid finally stop coming. Shieda then proceeded to pick him up, carrying him bridle style into the bathroom before depositing him in the tub. Talon lay on his back and rested his hands over his still slightly distended belly. Not all of the liquid that had been pumped into his stomach had come out, so he could still feel it moving around inside of him.

“No he is not, Rhaast you know that’s physically impossible,” Talon heard Shieda whisper to himself. Ah so Rhaast had finally come out of hiding it seemed. Talon frowned as he watched his partner gather up a few washcloths and soap, all the while muttering something to the scythe under his breath. 

As much as he hated that _thing_ , there wasn’t really much he could do to convince Shieda to get rid of it. Talon’s frown deepened as he clutched his stomach, a bad cramp causing him to groan. Apparently whatever drug had been in that liquid was already beginning to wear off as the water from the tub washed over him. Hopefully the cramps, along with his bloated stomach, would go away by the time he had to go back to work in a few days. 

Shieda rejoined him at the tub having pulled a robe over himself and began to clean him up. Talon felt exhaustion quickly overtake him as he leaned into his partner’s gentle caresses. 

“So,” Shieda began, “you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit there. No judgement or anything as I was right there with you… But um, would you be up to trying it again? After I have those idiots look over it again of course.” 

Talon considered Shieda’s words thoughtfully. He really hadn’t hated the experience, definitely feeling good pretty much all throughout it. Maybe if the people in R&D really did iron out those couple of bugs, Talon felt like he would definitely be willing to give it another go. Or let someone else try it out, he thought as he glanced up at Shieda. Now _that_ would be nice to see.


End file.
